


Not Soon Enough Spoken

by 4Kennedy



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment between Beverly and Deanna before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Soon Enough Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Imzadi'. Takes place in "Star Trek: Nemisis"

Deanna came out of the bathroom straightening her rosy wedding dress. “How do I look?” she asked Beverly with a nervous smile. 

“Beautiful. Will is a very lucky man.” Beverly handed her the bouquet. She was wearing her white dress uniform and was picking at its hemline. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Even without her empathic ability, Deanna knew Beverly felt uncomfortable and sad, though she was trying to keep up the bravado. “But what’s wrong?”

“I’m going to miss you,” Beverly admitted. “Soon you’ll be on the USS Titan and I’ll be here on Earth. I’m just afraid I’m losing my best friend.”

Deanna took hold of Beverly’s shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. “I’ll never stop being your friend, no matter how far away from each other we are.”

“I know,” Beverly sighed. “But that’s not what I meant. Not entirely.” 

When Deanna saw tears shining in Beverly’s eyes, she knew – she felt - what she meant. It brought back memories. Pictures drifted into her mind from a time when they’d been more than just friends - when they’d secretly been lovers. 

Imzadi, Deanna heard Beverly whisper in her thoughts and felt her heartache as if it were her own. For a moment, when they’d both lowered their mental barriers, she sensed Beverly’s love in a gigantic wave. 

“I’m sorry,” Deanna said, voice choked and tears running down her cheeks. “It’s too late. I’ve made my decision.”

Beverly just nodded.

The End


End file.
